South Park: FF (Season 1)
by nostalgical
Summary: Max just moved into South Park, Colorado from Los Angeles, California. He finds out that he lives on a street with only one other kid. That kid is actually Token, the richest kid in South Park. Max befriends him and receives a lot of advice on what he'll have to do in order to fit in and avoid being an outcast.


South Park FF - Episode 1

"Max, we're here!" Mom informed me as she continued to nag me so I would get up.

"Calm down, I'm awake." I slid towards the end of the car seat and hopped out the open door. Then I immediately saw it... my new house. Looking up, it had three stories and an active, smoking chimney. I was mesmerized by the beautiful appearance of it. I guess I was going to live in a mansion.

Surprisingly, there was only one other house on the street. I spotted a kid playing in the driveway too. He was dark-skinned and purple t-shirt on. An eager feeling to meet him rushed through my veins due to the thought of him being the only neighbor I'll have.

"Mom, can I go over there and say hi to him. He seems pretty cool."

"Okay, go ahead. Come back in 10 minutes though, we need to get you settled in the new house."

I nodded and walked over to the kid. I took a closer look at his shirt and there was a letter "T" on it in green.

"Hey, welcome to South Park!" he greeted me as I stepped onto his driveway, "I'm Token, you must be the new kid everyone is gossiping about. What's your name?"

"Hey, nice to meet you, Token. My name is Max. You're right though, I just moved in here. I don't understand the part about people gossiping though. How did that happen?"

"I'm think someone overheard the principal talking to one of your parents on the phone about you transferring here from California. So then that person probably told another person and it started trending around the school. That's just how South Park is. You'll understand when you meet everyone else.

"Alright, I guess. So, why are we the only people living on this street? It seems weird having one neighbor. Back in California there were so many houses and businesses surrounding the city."

"Nearly everyone here is middle class. I was the only rich kid until you moved here. Like I said though, you'll understand once you meet everyone else. About the part where you said there were so many houses and businesses in California, forget about it. South Park is quiet and little. In this town, you know everyone and everyone knows you. And a bit more advice; I would recommend trying your best to make a good impression at your first day of school tomorrow. People will judge you no matter what, just remember conformity is kind of a rule here. If you don't follow the correct code, then you'll be sitting with the faggy goth kids."

"Thanks, but what's the correct code?"

"You'll have to figure out yourself. It's different for everyone. It will come to you at any time. It just depends on how you're judged. Just remember, conformity is the only way to fight the judgements in this town."

"Okay I think I got it. Thanks a lot, Token! It means a lot having someone to give me advice for the first day.

"No problem, I would know because I'm judged a lot for being the only black guy. Oh yeah! Watch out for an overweight kid named Eric Cartman. If he doesn't like you, your reputation will be killed in an instant."

"Alright, I'll keep that name stuck in my head. My mom probably wants me to go home so I can get all settled in now. See you tomorrow!"

"See you too. Nice meeting you, Max!"

I smiled at him, turned around, and ran home. I kept repeating the conversation I had with Token in my head. I promised myself I wouldn't forget the rule of conformity and to not forget the name he said. Eric Cartman, I believe it was.

Before I entered my luxurious new home, I looked up at the gorgeous night sky. The moon's shining face blanketed mine as I gazed at it. For the first time in my life, I could see the stars in the sky. No pollution of Los Angeles was present. The view was all clear. I guess it really was going to be different. I guess I really understood what was ahead of me. I didn't though... I was oblivious to the extreme danger waiting to latch onto me. South Park wasn't just a town, it was a "Quiet, Little Mountain Town."

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
